Returning Home
by Kigo Stories
Summary: Letting someone go is sometimes a good thing. With past events showing back up, will they figure out who they are or will they get everyone killed? With the past being revealed, some truths become know; how will the others take is? Family can reunite in the oddest of situations. There are multiple couples that are in this. Second in my Complicated Series.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long update on anything really, or should I say publish? Anyway, point is, I said I would make this a three part and well here is the second. Okay when I first watched Pitch Perfect all I could think was "Hey what if someone crossed this with Once Upon A Time because Stacie and Ruby/Red look like they could be sisters." So I waited to see if someone else got the idea and then by the time PP2 came out it still hadn't happened. So here I am. And yes, Stacie will be a werewolf. Only because that is a family curse thing and let's face it Fairy Tales are always the best. Legacy doesn't come because she has to get the house ready and prepare for more people. Oh and Cruella is not dead and Ursula didn't leave. And Ashley and Jessica left right after they won. Lily is with Donald so she left to go see him.

Kigo Stories

"Okay Pitches!" Stacie yelled once she got down to the kitchen. Everyone looked over to her in question. "Who wants to go on a road trip to go see my older sister in Maine after Graduation?"

Cynthia-Rose looked over really quick. "You have an older sister?!" Everyone agreed with her quickly. "Why haven't you told us?"

Stacie looked guiltily towards the ground and mumbled. "Because you would laugh at me if I told you that fairy tales are real and that I'm a werewolf and I want to go running with my big sister."

"Wait you're talking about Storybrooke." Beca muttered when she heard Stacie. Everyone's head shot over to the girl in question; Stacie looked like she could be happy as hell.

"It's real?!" Everyone gasped.

"Yeah I got pissed off by my father one day so I told him I was going to be back after I cooled down for a couple of weeks. I wound up in Storybrooke Maine and in a Dinner called Granny's. Well the Mayor and the Sheriff were going at it again, according to this really tall red haired lady, and then they were like throwing fireballs at each other. Like real fire, just at one another." Beca looked over to Stacie. "This lady with really red hair went running out of the dinner and started yelling at the two, something about a 'stranger in the dinner,' then next thing I know they stop fighting and start running over to me. Honestly if you ask me they have some serious sexual tension."

Stacie laughed. Everyone looked questioning to her. "Strangers aren't suppose to get into the town because it can get everyone killed. And the Sheriff doesn't have magic, he's a hunter." Stacie tried to rack her brain on how the Sheriff had magic.

"She was clearly a woman. With blonde hair, red leather jacket." Beca said.

"Holy shit!" Stacie yelled causing everyone to jump. "That just proves how long it's been since I've been with them." Then it hit her. "That might also be why I can remember I had a sister." Everyone looked at her in question. "The Savior she must have finally come after 28 years." Everyone's eyes bulged out.

"28 years?" Chloe asked.

"I have the book if you guys want me to explain it to you better. But in the Enchanted Forest, Snow White and Prince Charming have a daughter named Emma-."

"That's what the Sheriff's name was!" Beca cut in. Stacie nodded.

"Anyway. They have a daughter named Emma and on the day she was born the Evil Queen, which I don't think she's evil, cast a curse and then they put her into a thing and sent her here. 28 years later she is to break the curse and return everyone's memories. Which must explain why I got all those memories a few years back."

"Uh, hears the billion dollar question." Fat Amy chimed in. "How old are you?" Everyone looked over expectantly.

"Well I was 15 when this happened," Stacie started to count on her hand, "So I'm 43." Everyone's mouth dropped open.

Cynthia-Rose looked her up and down. "You are one sexy fucking 43 year old."

"Thank you."

"I'm in." Beca said. Chloe followed right after her.

"Yeah let's do this thing!" Fat Amy yelled. Everyone followed right after.

Chloe spoke up louder then the girl's, "One thing first, we are grabbing Aubrey." Stacie blushed a little.

The girls packed and found a cheap bus they could all buy and left Barden Bella's bus with Legacy. As they all dropped their stuff in the compartments, Stacie pulled out the book and started to read it to the girls so that they could understand the entire story and not just part of it. The girls looked on in sympathy as Stacie stared at a picture of her sister in the book. They all cheered her up and then Aubrey grabbed the book from her and started to read where she left off.

*Kigo Stories*

Granny was watching as her Granddaughter ran around the dinner when the Sheriff and the Mayor came in followed by Henry. Most of the important people, as Granny liked to say was in the dinner ( Which was Snow, Charming, Belle, Hook, Robin, Maleficent, Lily, Cruella, Ursula), so the announcement she knew would come out of the Mayor's mouth wouldn't be hard to get across.

Regina cleared her throat, which got everyone's attention. "A big bus full of people just came into Storybrooke." Everyone looked amazed.

"How did they even get in?" Mary Margaret asked. Maleficent looked away and continued to teach her daughter, Lily, some of her heritage and magic.

"I haven't a clue and neither does Regina." Emma chimed. "We put up spells that only those who can enter have to be accompanied by someone from here. And yet everyone is here. With absence of Gold who is in a coma."

Everyone looked around when the bus pulled up to the dinner and then everyone came out of the bus. The dinner watched carefully. They didn't recognize anyone until they saw a very short brunette get out of the bus.

"Hey that's that girl that saw us fighting! Damn it I knew we should have wiped her memory!" Regina yelled looking towards Emma. Emma on her part just looked at the woman and then back at all the girls that were coming into the dinner. Once the last girl came in there was a sudden scream.

Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs and whipped around to look at the group of girls which caused everyone to back up and look at her. "OMG!" Ruby ran right at one of the girls and pulled her into a bone crushing hug which surprisingly enough didn't even hurt the girl like it has most of them in the past. "I thought you were dead! How are you even here! Oh my god! Granny!" Ruby went running over to her Grandmother, with the girl still in her arms (and everyone still watching in wonder), as she placed the girl down in front of her.

Granny grabbed her chest and fell into a seat which scared everyone and caused the two girls to grab both of her arms and make sure she was okay. Everyone watched in amazement as the old wolf just looked at the newcomer and grabbed her and pulled her into her arms. "My other Grandbaby is alive." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Everyone's eyes widened. Ruby threw her arms around the two and cried as well.

Once the tears had stopped and everyone had collected their thoughts, and found a seat, Stacie finally came out and told her family what she wanted to say. "Oh hey I finally graduated college." Ruby ruffled the girl's hair and looked at her little sister happily.

"My baby sister is all grown up." She smiled big and pulled her into a hug and didn't let go of her this time. Stacie slowly turned in her embrace so she was facing everyone and that was when everyone was hit with the fact that they were sisters because they looked so much alike that they could pass as twins.

"Am I the only one that wants to know when you had a sister and when your mother had her?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She is about 7 years younger than me and my mother had her and put her with Granny just like I was but something had happened and she disappeared when she was about 12 years old and then three years later Regina cast that curse..." Ruby looked over at the girls that her sister came with in question.

"They won't say anything, besides, Beca was here already and said that the Sheriff and Mayor need to fuck it out already." The two in question blushed bright red. Everyone in the dinner that have seen the two around each other, including the Bella's only because they could just see it, laughed really hard at the two.

Henry looked at his mother's. "You know I agree with them. Ma, you can't seem to stop talking about Mom and Mom you can't seem to stop looking for her when she isn't in the room with you." They turned to their son and turned and even brighter red and the dinner started to laugh even harder. At that point the only people that weren't laughing where Regina, Emma, Robin, and Hook.

Hook and Robin both walked over the Regina and Emma which caused everyone to calm down a little and watch as they took their respective girlfriends and walked in different directions. Both Emma and Regina looked at one another when they got pulled away. This just caused the dinner to laugh again. Robin and Hook just glare at one another because they know it will happen they just don't want it to happen just yet.

"Sounds like myself and Aubrey and Bhloe." Stacie comments that caused the Bella's to laugh and the dinner to look confused. Aubrey looked over with amazement in her eyes. She thought something was going on between them she just wasn't sure.

"But I like someone." Aubrey wanted to see where this would go so she joked out a response. The Bella's caught on other than Stacie.

"Who is it?!" The youngest wolf demanded.

"Oh you know her."

Stacie growled out, "Who?"

"Tell me why." Aubrey challenged.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm jealous damn it!" Stacie yelled at the lanky blonde. "What does she have that I don't?" Ruby looked shocked by the fact that her sister was being herself so fast by the faces that the girls she came with are making. Seeing that she was taking this seriously Aubrey continued.

"Well she doesn't sleep with every guy that says hi to her is a bonus!" Aubrey yelled across the dinner. Aubrey regretted it instantly.

Ruby spun her sister around and looked her in the eyes. "How many men have you slept with and do you have any diseases?"

"Um..." Stacie looked at her older sister with tears. "Was it three hundred? And no I don't." Everyone looked shocked at the answer.

"You've had sex with three hundred guys?" Ruby looked at her sister with sadness which then turned into anger as she marched over to Regina and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and picked her up off the ground. Emma was the first one to the rescue as she pulled the wolf off the queen.

"RUBY!" Emma yelled as she pulled her best friends away from each other. "Stop, Ruby, damn it!" Belle slowly made it over to her best friends and made sure the Queen was okay. They settled their problems when they saw both Emma and Ruby started talking about them and making sure they were happy (so they swapped stories of how they managed it).

"No I will kill that bitch if it's the last thing I do! She turned my sister into a whore!" Ruby then true to her word turned into her wolf and leaped at the Queen. The Bella's were surprised and excited by this. Stacie reacted in time and got in front of the Queen as she grabbed at Ruby she pushed her back with all the force she could and then Ruby looked like she wasn't herself as she then lunged at Stacie.

"Where the hell is her cape!" Granny yelled as she goes running into the kitchen. Stacie fell to the ground and transformed quickly. It hurt like a bitch because she hadn't done it in the longest time, but she had to get her sister to stop her rampage. They started fighting in the middle of the dinner and to say dog fight would be an understatement.

Everyone got onto the booths that were on the walls and around to the other side of the bar away from the girls so that they didn't get caught in the fight. Granny comes running out of the kitchen and throws the cape at Emma who caught it with ease and then Granny grabbed both of her Granddaughters by the back of their necks and slammed both of the girls into the ground. "Now you pups better get your asses in gear before I put you both in your places." Granny all but growled at the two. They both froze and waited for her to do something. "Emma."

Emma came over with the cape and threw it over both of them and then they both transformed back into humans, without clothes. When they both noticed they were human again, Ruby pulled her little sister into her arms and wrapped the cape around the both of them.

Fat Amy then said something to the Bella's that caused everyone to laugh. "So what does that mean? She's Red Riding Hood and she is also the wolf? And you think you know your fairy tales."

"Fat Amy!" Stacie yelled to the girl. Everyone not from the Bella's looked completely mortified that she had even commented on her weight.

Ruby slapped her on the arm. "I thought I taught you better than that!" Stacie looked too Fat Amy for help.

"No it's fine." Everyone looked at the woman. "I actually introduced myself like that."

"Yeah that was weird. Aubrey looked like she was going to pop a nerve." Chloe laught. Everyone looked at her in question still. "Aubrey was like 'What's your name?' Amy just goes 'Fat Amy.' which caused us both to look at her in amazement and then Aubrey was like," She looked to the blonde in question.

"'You call yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey commented as she looked at the bigger woman.

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Which made the Bella's smile. The rest of the dinner chuckled.

Stacie laughed. "Can we put clothes on now." She looked at Ruby who laughed and rose to her feet not letting go of her and walked into the back of the dinner, a few minutes later they both returned and Ruby kept her cape on because she was still pissed of at Regina and she didn't need to wolf out again. They looked at the woman they knew she was pissed off at and they noticed that she had a tight grip on Emma's jacket sleeve and was hiding behind her, their son standing beside the two. Hook and Robin seem to be scowling near the bar while they took shots.

"Well for two men that got upset that their girls were pretty much into each other you both give up real quick." Fat Amy said when she looked over at the two woman. The two men in question just walked out of the dinner. Emma and Regina just blushed but never moved from each other. Henry looked at the two and laughed.

Everyone then started drinking while Henry said he was going to take baby Neil to bed and watch him. Regina and Emma got more touchy while they got drunker where everyone started making comments about them and causing the dinner to laugh. The funniest part was when they moved the two away from each other and when they were let go of they both found their way back to the other. Causing everyone to laugh even harder.

Beca and Chloe stood up when everyone was laughing at the antics of the Sheriff and Mayor and found themselves in the bathroom, lip locked. They had to get away from everyone and enjoy each other a little. They were drunk off their asses and didn't know what they were doing. They just continued to kiss each other with abandon.

Stacie looked up. "Hey Becs?!" Shot in hand. "Hey Fat Amy?" Everyone had looked over when Stacie yelled.

"Yeah Stac?"

"Where are Becs and Chlo?" Everyone in the dinner looked around.

"Do you think?" Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose said at the same time.

"No not possible." Stacie remarked.

"BHLOE!" The Bella's yelled. They all hopped up and then went running to the bathroom in the dinner followed by the other people in the room. They yanked open the door and slowly crept into the room. They all looked over to the sinks and Beca was sitting on top of it with the red head between her legs. The Bella's looked at one another and then yelled at one time. "BHLOE!" Both girls jumped and looked over as the rest of the dinner looked mortified that these girls were this close.

"Get out!" Beca yelled and threw her shoe at the group. "You're not cock blocking me again!" Chloe went to pull away from the small girls center when Beca grabbed a fistful of red hair and pulled her back. "Get!" The girls pushed everyone out and as they walked through the door they heard Beca talking to Chloe. "Get your tongue back to work."

"Becs, I should punish you for that." They heard the girl whimper. "That's what I thought."

They all got back to the main dinner and Fat Amy was looking at the group. "Pay up Pitches." All of the Bella's started to pull out money and hand it to the blonde woman.

Ruby looked at the girls and then asked her sister, "What?" Stacie looked over and started to explain.

"Okay so what is going on is this: Chloe, red head, has been a senior for four years now, she kept failing a class to stay a Bella and now she finally graduated because of Beca, brunette. Anyway when Beca and Chloe met it was during an activities fair and we all still don't know how she got Beca to audition seeing how she just plan out said it was lame. So they kind of stayed close. We all thought that they would get together after we won at Lincoln Center but Beca got with Jessie and Chloe fail, yada yada yada. Jessie broke up with Beca and then we had hope, cause after three years of them flirting around one another you would think something would happen. But no. So we started making bets and did notice that they were a lot more touchy so it was just a matter of time. Fat Amy won because she said it would take some drinks and a road trip with all of us to finally get them to crack. Then I remembered I had a sister and a grandmother I could be visiting. Road trip. End of story." Stacie explained to most of the drunks in the room.

Cynthia-Rose looked at the Sheriff and Mayor seeing them pecking each other when they thought no one was looking. Cynthia-Rose pulled out her camera and took pictures which caught everyone's attention other than the two she was taking pictures of. The entire room turned to look at what she was taking pictures of and started to cheer. Which in the end was not the best idea they should have done. Both women's magic exploded around the room, you could see purple and whitish blue around the room. They pulled apart and noticed everyone was looking at them and then turned deep red.

As Storybrooke congratulated the two for FINALLY getting together, Stacie walked over to Aubrey and tapped her shoulder. The blonde looked up and then looked away. "Why won't you talk to me?" Stacie whispered. Ruby looked over and watched carefully at what was happening. Those that cared looked over as well.

"Why?! You want to know why, well I'll tell you. When I wanted you, you wanted nothing to do with me and when I say I like someone you decide you want me. Mixed messages woman!" Aubrey whispered angrily.

"You know how I told you that I got my memories back." Aubrey nodded. "Regina caused me to be a different person and act a different way and like those I really have nothing to do with." Aubrey looked on in question. "How about this. Do you remember when I started to get touchy feely with you and liked to hug you a lot more than I used to." The girl nodded again. "That was when I got my memories and I remembered that I hated men and loved women. And then I realized that I had the biggest toner for you. And you did nothing."

"I need a minute." Aubrey got out of her chair and walked outside. Stacie started to tear up and then walked over to Ruby who pulled her into a hug in sympathy. The Bella's saw that Aubrey had gone outside and Fat Amy being who she was went outside to see what she was doing.

"Hey Blondie." The blonde was pacing back and forth pissed beyond belief.

"Hey FA." Aubrey answered. "I feel like a complete dick." Fat Amy looked at her in confused. "First I call the girl I'm deeply in love wi-."

"You're in love with her?!" Aubrey nodded. "Well then, continue what you were saying."

"First I call her a whore and then I call her an idiot about a completely made up person. No scratch that. I was talking about her and then she takes it out of control as if I meant someone else. And then I make it sound like there really is someone." Aubrey then ran over to some bushes and then starts puking her gut out.

"Oh you just blew chunks." Fat Amy turned her head so she didn't see her throw up and walks over to rub her back.

"I need to fix this." Aubrey whispers.

"Well I think she thinks you don't want anything to do with her because she is crying in her sister's arms." Fat Amy told her. "You might want to go fix that."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone in the dinner was slightly confused as to why Ruby's sister was crying her eyes out. They all turn their heads just in time for the blonde to lose all stomach contents. They all groaned. Chloe and Beca return to the rest of the dinner to see everything... weird for a lack of a better word. First Fat Amy is trying to help Aubrey and Stacie was crying her eyes out in Ruby's arms. "What happened?" Beca asked.

As everyone explained to the two what was going on Beca and Chloe start laughing their ass off and got confused looks from the others in the dinner. The looked to one another and then nodded. Beca walked over to Stacie and pulled her out of Ruby's arms and started to clean her face of the makeup stains. Chloe went and told Fat Amy and Aubrey to come back into the dinner and handed Aubrey a shot and told her to swish and swallow.

"What are you guys doing?" Cynthia-Rose asked slowly.

"Do you want me to explain it or you, Chlo?" Beca looked over her shoulder getting slightly dizzy, she had moved too fast.

"I'll do it." Chloe slowly walked Aubrey over to Stacie. "First of all, both of you are madly in love with the other. Secondly, Aubrey isn't seeing anyone she most likely just wanted to see what you would have done. Thirdly, if she said anything about liking anyone, you're who she likes." Chloe looked over to Beca who finally just yelled.

"Sack up and kiss her already!" Both girls jumped a little at the suddenly load voice from the small girl and then kissed each other happily. They pulled apart and Aubrey kicked in captain again.

"Who wants to get a little Acapella on?!" The Bella's cheered and then Storybrooke people looked confused.

*He was a famous trumpet man from out chicago way.

They were all surprised at this point.

*He had a boogie style that no one else could play.

He was the top man at his craft,

But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft.

He's in the army now. He's blowin' reveille.

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B.

Their mouths hit the ground when they heard how good they were at singing. Without instruments!

*Oh, You can't hurry love

No, you just have to wait

She said, love don't come easy

It's a game of give and take

They switched songs so fast. And they flowed easily.

*Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here

Mocha Chocalata ya ya

Creole lady Marmalade

They were dancing by the time they got to the last one.

*Dubidap by umbap dubidap... Never gonna get it... Ohhhh... Never gonna get it..

They started cheering like crazy at how talented these girls where. Chloe hopped up and started laughing, "We still have our sound!"

"Ruby!" The redhead looked over to her sister. "You should really listen to the next song we are going to sing. I think it's funny, but only with the way you're looking at the girl over there." Everyone looked at Ruby as she turned as red as her namesake. She never let them notice who Stacie was talking about.

Stacie started to sing for all the couples in the room:

*I know that you've been waiting for it

I'm waiting too

In my imagination I'd be all up on you

I know you got that fever for me

Hundred and two

And boy I know I feel the same

My temperature's through the roof

If there's a camera up in here

Then it's gonna leave with me

When I do (I do)

If there's a camera up in here

Then I'd best not catch this flick

On YouTube (YouTube)

'Cause if you run your mouth and brag

About this secret rendezvous

I will hunt you down

'Cause they be all up in my bidness

Like a Wendy Interview

But this is private

Between you and I

*Touch my body

Put me on the floor

Wrestle me around

Play with me some more

Touch my body

Throw me on the bed

I just wanna make you feel

Like you never did.

Touch my body

Let me wrap my thighs

All around your waist

Just a little taste

Touch my body

Know you love my curves

Come on and give me what I deserve

And touch my body.

*Boy you can put me on you

Like a brand new white tee

I'll hug your body tighter

Than my favorite jeans

I want you to caress me

Like a tropical breeze

And float away with you

In the Caribbean Sea

*Touch my body

Put me on the floor

Wrestle me around

Play with me some more

Touch my body

Throw me on the bed

I just wanna make you feel

Like you never did.

Touch my body

Let me wrap my thighs

All around your waist

Just a little taste

Touch my body

Know you love my curves

Come on and give me what I deserve

And touch my body.

Then started the Bella's smiling big as they all looked at one another and nodded in understanding. That's when the grinding started.

*Touch my body

Put me on the floor

Wrestle me around

Play with me some more

Touch my body

Throw me on the bed

I just wanna make you feel

Like you never did.

Touch my body

Let me wrap my thighs

All around your waist

Just a little taste

Touch my body

Know you love my curves

Come on and give me what I deserve

And touch my body.

By the time the Bella's had finished while dancing sexually with one of the other girls in the group, everyone looked sexually frustrated. Granny finally put an end to it. "I don't like the way my dinner smells anymore!" Everyone shot a frightened look at the older woman. "Ruby, Stacie, you two are in heat right now because it's so close to Wolf's Time. Get your damn mate already and get out of my hair until it's done. The rest of you get out." Everyone slowly walked out of the dinner after paying for everything that they ate and drank.


End file.
